Name Game
by super ultra gorgeous
Summary: Peony needs Jade's help.


"Jade! Hey, Jade!" The breathless young blonde dashed up the stairs and into the young Curtiss's room.

Jade looked up from his book, cocking an eyebrow at the urgent voice rushing toward him that soon turned into a panting boy at his doorstep. "Peony, I hope you knocked. Mr. Curtiss hates it when you just barge in like that."

Peony took a deep intake of breath and puffed it out, excitement still flushing his face. "Bah, don't worry 'bout that. He'll suck up to me no matter what I do. Anyway, that's not important. I need your help. I've got something to show you~!" This last sentence ended with that sing-song tone that promised (in Jade's opinion) unpleasant surprises.

"You know that it's unsafe to sneak out and wander the town alone, what with your status. What if someone realized who you were?"

Peony scoffed. "They won't."

"You don't know that. Besides, Your Majesty, I'm studying. Unlike you, I have work to do."

"Your Boringness, so what? It's your first week of school here, so it's not like you're doing anything important yet. And you've probably got that textbook memorized anyway."

Jade sighed in easy defeat, closing the volume with a deft snap. "I'd protest, but I know you're too bullheaded to leave me be."

"Let's call it persistent." The overeager prince grabbed Jade by the wrist and yanked him out the door. "C'mon!"

The other winced at the forceful pull. This did not bode well.

--

Peony thrust open the door to his room, breathed "ta-daaa", and abruptly collapsed onto his bed. Running halfway across Grand Chokmah and back was no easy task.

Jade calmly observed the room, seeing nothing new. It was just as messy and livestock-infested as it always--

Something warm barreled into his shin, and he stumbled back in surprise. He looked down to meet the deep violet eyes of a small rappig. It had a half-chewed blue ribbon tied around its neck.

Peony giggled weakly. "Seems like he found you first… I got him this morning. Isn't he cute?"

Jade leered at the animal. It determinedly stared back up at him, wobbling a little.

"Well, Your Majesty, it seems to have given itself brain damage in its excitement. Cute is not the first word that comes to mind."

"Aw, but just look at him. He loves you already." Peony slowly hoisted himself off the bed and shuffled over to the calf, smothering it in his arms. "I'nt that right, boy?" It burbled a high-pitched 'buuuuuuuuah' in reply.

Jade slipped his hands comfortably into his pockets and asked, "So, precisely what did you need help with?"

"He needs a name. I can't think of one, so I decided to bring you here for inspiration." Peony scratched under the rappig's chin thoughtfully. "I've been trying to get a really good one for hours. My cute little Jade and Nephry's names were both givens, of course, but this guy is way more difficult."

"You've been doing this for hours? Do you have any responsibilities at all?"

"Shut up and give him your hand. And don't make that face at me. I'm not going to let you leave until you do." With that, he gently placed the calf back on the ground and watched with anticipation.

Jade knelt down and warily brought his right hand to the young creature's face. It blinked at his fingers a few times in bemusement, nosed them away, and instead leapt straight at his face.

Both boys were shortly on the floor, Peony doubled over with laughter and Jade with a spotty pink ball trying to lick him to death. The latter sputtered and tried desperately to bat it off, with little success, and despite the hilarity of the situation Peony knew that his pet would soon be dead without intervention. He hefted it back into his arms, still sniggering. The murderous look on Jade's red face only made him laugh harder.

"… Peony, if that stupid animal ever again approaches me, I swear I'll strangle it with my bare hands."

Peony wiped the tears from his face. "Hahahah… Hey, chill out. Thanks to you, now I've got the perfect name. It fits great, actually, I don't know why I didn't think of it before--"

"Oh, just say it."

Peony hefted his new pet up to the ceiling proudly. "My darling little calf, I have decided that, thanks to your clumsy, loyal, and affectionate-" here, Peony couldn't suppress yet another snicker, "- ahh, affectionate nature, I dub thee Saphir!"

"… _What?_"

Saphir waggled his hooves in approval.

"Thanks for your help, man," said Peony with a wink.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."


End file.
